


That Need

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Edging, F/M, Finger Sucking, French Kissing, Hand Kink, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Restraints, Smut, Switch Reader, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, choking(mentioned), no y/n, switch Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: Sometimes you need to be in control and Loki is all too willing to oblige
Relationships: Loki and Reader, Loki and You, Loki and female reader, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	That Need

Most of the time, your intimate displays of passion for one another involve you being pinned beneath him, begging for his heated touches that always carry the promise of sheer bliss while he smiles devilishly with pride at his ability to reduce you to such a wrecked, pleading mess. In these moments, you writhe beneath him while looking up at him through your tear soaked eyelashes; your own gaze holding a desperate hunger reserved for him alone as you let his name tumble from your lips between cries of pleasure from his touch. He kisses praises into your skin as he tortures you sweetly with his mouth and makes you sing with his deviously talented fingers for what seems like hours before finally giving you that first of many intense orgasms that have your body nearly melting into nonexistence. You find yourself cresting on the wave of bliss over and over again, until he finally topples over the edge into oblivion with you, his mouth on yours as you swallow each others moans while completely wrapped up in one another. 

You are happy to let him have such control, to let him tease and pleasure you until you nearly reach your breaking point, though somehow never driving you past it. Most of the time you prefer to be at his mercy, lying beneath him as he slowly takes you apart while you practically glow from his praise. He smiles down at you when you sink to your knees before him, begging to feel the weight of his cock on your tongue as he tightens his grip on your hair while you take him apart with your mouth. You love the feeling of his large hands gripping your hips tightly enough to leave bruises, or wrapped around your throat with a gentle pressure that has you seeing stars behind your eyelids while he thrusts into you with a reckless abandon. Most of the time it is exactly what you need, but sometimes you crave to have the control, to have him under you as you drive him to the brink of madness as he so often does to you. And Loki, to your amazement, trusts you enough to give you what you need when you get the craving for control.

Which is how you find yourself in his bedroom with your raven haired god on his knees before you, presenting a set of silver restraints you know only you will be able to remove from his wrists when you see fit to do so. You smile down at him, twirling a lock of his hair around your finger as you take the offered restraints with your free hand. You give his hair a little tug, biting your lower lip at the little purr you pull from his lips as he looks at you, awaiting your instruction.

"Are you my good boy?" Your voice is soft as you let go of his hair in favor of cupping his chin.

"Yes, my queen." His voice is rough with lust as he looks up at you with bright eyes in the lamp lit room. 

You smile as you set the restraints on the bed, ordering him to undress as you keep your satin robe on, sitting on the edge of the bed. You watch him strip, licking your lips as he removes his clothes slowly, without the use of magic. He kneels back down in front of you, but not before you catch sight of his incredibly hard cock standing at attention, making you lick your lips again.

"You are such a good boy for me and so gorgeous too." You smile as his cheeks tint pink slightly at the compliment. You know he is still not used to such praise and you make it your mission to worship his body and praise him as often as possible. Your lower legs brush against his sides as you give him a playful smirk, leaning in close to him to whisper in his ear. "I hope you are ready to use that silver tongue of yours, sweet boy." You pull back from him, just far enough to give his lower lip a little kitten lick as you slide you hand up the hem of your robe. 

"Oh, yes my queen. I am ready." He lets out a throaty sigh as his eyes track the movement of your hand. You reach up, teasing your dripping folds with your fingers, making you bite your lower lip and tip your head back as you collect ample evidence of your arousal on your fingertips. Your free hand tangles in his hair as you lock eyes with him once again and you smile as you see how hungry he is for you. You bring your two glistening fingers to his mouth and he opens without prompting, sucking them into his mouth greedily. He licks them clean with a breathy sigh and you pull them away just before licking into his mouth, moaning when you taste yourself on his tongue. 

"So eager to please." You pull away from him, lying back on your elbows as you watch him. "Go on then, please your queen with that mouth of yours." You rest your legs on his strong shoulders as he wastes no time, running his tongue through your folds and pulling a pleasured gasp from your mouth as you arch your back. Your robe is only part way open, exposing part of your stomach and your left breast. The sight of you arching your back, your bare skin highlighted by the lamp light and the sight of your parted lips as he savors the taste of your desire for him, pulls a low growl from his throat that sends a delicious vibration against your aching core. You moan his name loudly as you roll your hips against his mouth, seeking more friction as you feel the tightening in your lower abdomen. He focuses on your clit as he lets two long fingers plunge deeply inside you. He curls them, brushing that sweet bundle of nerves repeatedly, making you buck your hips involuntarily as you curse loudly. "Oh, Loki. Oh, fuck!" You lose the ability to say anything further as you feel the heat flood your body and see the explosion of colors behind your clenched eyelids as your pleasure overtakes you. You clench down on Loki's fingers as he slows their movements while his tongue eases your through your aftershocks. 

"You are so good to me, my sweet boy." You manage as you finally come back to yourself, stroking his hair after sitting up as you take in the proud 'pussy eating' grin on his face. "Sit up by the headboard like a good boy." You smile as he stands slowly, letting you graze his bare chest and his abs with your fingers. You can't resist placing a quick kiss to the tip of his weeping cock, making him hiss before he steps away to follow your instructions. 

You place a pillow behind his back after you place the restraints on each wrist, making sure they aren't too tight. He had just enough chain behind his back between the cuffs to allow his hand to rest comfortably at his sides as you straddle his sinewy thighs. "Are you comfortable, sweet boy?"

He nods. "Yes my queen." His eyes are dark and full of want as he licks his lips and you fight the urge to simply jump on his cock and ride him into oblivion. You want this to last, to see him a begging, aching mess as you tease him to the brink. 

You kiss him deeply before sucking his bottom lip into your mouth and biting down, just hard enough to make him groan against your lips. Your robe slips down just past your shoulders as you nip along his jaw toward his ear. "So responsive to me. I love the sexy little sounds you make." You lick the shell of his ear, grinning as he shudders. "I intend to pull all sorts of sounds from this sinful mouth of yours." You reach around, fisting his hair and giving a little tug, making him hiss as you tilt his head back to give you more access to his neck. You leave a trail of wet kisses and blooming bruises along his collarbone and down his chest. It turns you on, marking up his perfect body, though they never last long with his quick healing abilities. You continue worshipping his body with greedy hands and a hungry mouth as you press into him, letting your breasts drag across his stomach as you smile against his bare skin. You work your way down his body slowly, relishing in the sounds that escape his lips, until you finally make your way to his hips. You nip and suck marks on his skin on each side before moving down that delectable line toward his groin. You look up at him, pressing a lingering kiss to the tip of his achingly hard cock with a mischievous glint in your eye. 

"No coming without permission." You say with a smile as you lick a fat stripe along the underside of his shaft before he has a chance to respond.

"Yes, my-ah!" You smirk as his answer dies in his throat, strangled by a moan that replaces any coherent words on his tongue. 

You ease off every time you feel him close to release, smiling innocently at him as he groans in frustration while the building pressure of his orgasm ebbs away again and again. He is covered in a light sheen of sweat as you edge him for over and hour with your mouth and your hands, his breathing is heavy and the sounds he makes are broken and choked moans as his eyes begin to water. It is the most beautiful sight to ever be captured by your eyes and you memorize every tiny detail while studying his face. You move to straddle him, you're practically dripping as you tease your folds with the head of his cock. "You have been such a good boy for me." You swallow each others moans as you grind against him, your resolve finally shattering from the need to have him fill you. 

"Please, my queen." His voice is pleading as he moans again from the rolling of your hips.

"Tell me what you want, love." You smile before grinding down against him once more, making you both shudder.

"Fuck me." He breathes against your lips. "Please."

"How can I refuse you when you've been so good for me and ask so nicely?" You sit up a bit higher, before sinking down on his aching length to the hilt. You tighten your grip on his hair as you both cry out in pleasure. "Don't come until I tell you." He nods and you waste no more time as you grind down hard against him. You nip his chin and lick his bottom lip between moans and breathy praises as he pushes upward slightly to meet your movements as best as he can while being restrained. You soon find yourself toeing the edge of pure bliss and you look into his eyes as you cup his cheek. "Come for me, love. Now." You barely get the words out before you feel your own orgasm crash down upon you, hard, making your vision dim as your soul is cast out of your body. Your fluttering walls clench down hard on Loki as he groans loudly in relief as he spills over inside you with a curse.

It takes you both several moments to return to your bodies and you reach down, releasing his restraints as you kiss him deeply before kissing each of his wrists and the palms of his hands. He wraps his arms around you, his fingers grazing your spine as smiles at you. You let out a squeak as he rolls you, pinning you to the mattress while still sheathed inside you. You let out a whine as he moves inside you, chuckling as he kisses your neck and you smile, knowing this night is far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as always. This was my first attempt at a subby Loki. I hope I did it justice.  
> Check me out on Tumblr @Poetic-fiasco  
> Send me a request or ask if you have a fic idea!!
> 
> -Fi


End file.
